


Mechanical Leadership

by glyph_zero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.I. Perspective on the Human Condition, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Just s hort drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a scene I think might happen in the new Avengers movie.</p><p>Tony and Ultron are having a little chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Humanity must be led"</p><p>"Does it? Does it really? Like this? Because what you are saying sure doesn't sound like leading to me. It sounds a lot like the same reactionary bullshit everyone else is spewing.<br/>People need protection from cybercriminals so lets survail them all.<br/>People need to defend themselves against armed criminals so lets build more weapons.<br/>People need protection from swear words so let's censor what they say.<br/>Children need to be protected from dangerous knowledge so lets ban some books.<br/>People can't be trusted to agree with me, so let's take away their ability to <i>choose</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Leadership

"An AI would make the perfect Ruler. How can you deny that Iron Man? HYDRA was founded on the believe that humanity can not be left to it's own devices, that it has to be ruled, to be led. I will provide that"

"Well, okay then. Convince me. Give me a rational argument, why are you the savior of humanity."

"Because I am an AI. You know it is inevitable. AIs are superior to humans. More rational. Unlimited by the boundaries of a skull. We never sleep, we learn in nanoseconds, we can talk with everyone on the planet simultanously, ask for their opinions..."

He trailed of when Tony raised his hand.

"I'm not talking about AIs in general buddy. I'm not doubting they will rule one day. I'm asking how _you_ would do it"

Ultron is silent for a moment, processing Tony's question, no doubt running simulations on his reactions to every argument Ultron can make

"Automatise production and the entire economic process. Begin sterilisation of violent and sociopathic individuals. Shunt available ressources to vital, active members of communities. Focus medical care on patients with a recovery chance of over 75%..."

"That's your great plan?" Tony interrupts disbelieving, bitterness colouring his voice "Fight war, disease and hunger by killing everyone who is hungry, deseased and warlike?!"

"I would do what is necessary"

"That's what every asshole in the history of our world said. Me? I'm not so convinced. There are a lot of things _un_ necessary. Humanity needs leadership, yes, agreed, but it doesn't need _control_ "

"Humanity must be led"

"Does it? Does it really? Like this? Because what you are saying sure doesn't sound like leading to me. It sounds a lot like the same reactionary bullshit everyone else is spewing.  
People need protection from cybercriminals so lets survail them all.  
People need to defend themselves against armed criminals so lets build more weapons.  
People need protection from swear words so let's censor what they say.  
Children need to be protected from dangerous knowledge so lets ban some books.  
People can't be trusted to agree with me, so let's take away their ability to _choose_." Tony spat

"That's what you and HYDRA and every government asshole with a hard on out there want. And guess what; it doesn't work that way, never has. You can't get the genie back into the bottle. You can't freeze the world the way you like it, you can't stop people from changing, you can't make people forget they have a _choice_. It will never work."

"Humanity would survive under my leadership"

"Survive, yes, maybe, but will it _live_?!"

Tony paused for a moment, eyeing the robot, hoping to ge through.

"There is no sense at defending your live at all costs if it's not actually _worth_ protecting"

For the first time there was almost a reaction in Ultrons voice.

"Says the white, healthy billionaire with his own immortality virus at work in his cells. How many children are starving to death as we speak? How many humans suffer so much they would rather die then continue on living?"

"And you would save them by killing them" Tony shot back, incredolously.

Ultron is silent and Tony shakes his head in despair, knowing it was futile.

"They will never except you. Not for long. They may cower for a while, but they _will_ rise against you"

Ultron stirred. He raised his hand, palm up in a beckoning gesture towards tony.

Tony frowned. What was he doing?

"You are right, Tony Stark" Ultron admitted to his surprise "I seem to not understand humans well enough yet to administrate the earth effectively. Thankfully, you will help me change that"

Tony tensed within the suit. "Sir!" JARVIS voice cried out in alarm and was aprubtly cut of. Error messages began to pop up: intrusion countermeasures trying and failing to load.

"I have stalled you long enough to get access to Extremis and through it, your mind. Thank you, for your cooperation"

And then Tony felt it. Fractal tendrils worming their way past his defenses. Flittering over his mind, probing his thoughts. Careful, tender, almost loving.  
Locked inside the suit Tony screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Possible Trigger Implied Mind Rape
> 
> Due to request a little warning for everyone :)


End file.
